L'Hokage Orange et la Princesse de Konoha
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Série d'OS, sur le jeune homme le plus imprévisible du village caché des feuille et la princesse du noble clan des Hyūga. Attention, histoire prenant en compte,l'oeuvre original. Spoiler sur les chapitres 699/700 ainsi que un petit peu sur le prochain film Naruto the last! Enjoys


Salut à tous. Attention, les lignes qui vont suivre contiennent des spoilers de la fin de Naruto. Si vous n'avez pas lu les derniers scans, je vous conseille de fermer la page immédiatement !

Warning

1

2

3

J'écris cette nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple Naruto /Hinata, car c'est le couple que je soutiens depuis que j'ai lu chapitre 437. À la fin du manga, ils sont mariés et ont deux enfants : Bolt et Himawari. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas été satisfaite de cette fin... Kishi n'est pas revenu sur la déclaration d'Hinata après l'invasion de Pain. Il y a eu de nombreuses interactions entre eux pendant la guerre, mais il manque un peu un morceau dans le puzzle.

Bon, il y a bien le film "The Last", mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas emballée par ce que j'ai lu et entendu. J'attends de voir ce que ca va donner. Ma fanfiction prend en compte le manga et j'écris des mini One- Shot à partir de l'incident avec Pain jusqu'à l'épilogue. J'attends de voir "The Last" pour voir comment diriger mon histoire sur certains points, comme la réponse de Naruto à la déclaration d'Hinata. Ah, et les chapitres ne seront pas dans l'ordre chronologique particulier.

En espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire.

Kisoux

Dreamblackgirl

Résumé : L'histoire se passe juste après la guerre, pendant l'enterrement de Neji RIP.

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1

(Point de vue d'Hinata)

J'ouvrai mes paupières lourdes, sentant les membres de mon corps endoloris. La nuit ayant été longue, je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil. Comment –aurais-je pu ? Je me redressai, repoussant ma couverture. Son enterrement avait lieu dans quelque heures, mais je ne désirais pas m'y rendre. Je voulais croire que je faisais un cauchemar.

Cela ne pouvait pas être réel ?

La quatrième guerre était maintenant terminée, le village se reconstruisait petit à petit. Aujourd'hui, les villageois allaient pleurer les morts de leurs proches, parents, frères, sœurs, cousins...

"Tu as été fort, courageux, tu es mort en me protégeant" songeai-je. C'était à la fois si facile et si dur de s'en souvenir. Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment, mais c'était encore si douloureux d'y repenser... Je baissai la tête, en serrant les dents. Je ressentais un vide, ca me faisait mal, si mal. Je sursautai légèrement, entendant quelqu'un toquer à ma porte.

Ma sœur apparut derrière l'entrebâille de la porte, elle m'informa de me tenir prête, car nous partirions dans une heure. Ensuite, elle disparut, me laissant à nouveau seule.

Il me fallut un énorme effort, pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Je baillai longuement, en me déshabillant et dirigea ma main vers la douche pour faire couler l'eau chaude. Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau laver mes cauchemars qui m'avait assaillie toute la nuit. Je soupirai longuement en sortant de cette chaleur. J'étais tellement fatiguée. Dans le miroir, mon reflet me renvoyait l'image de mon fantôme, des cernes noirs assourdissaient mes yeux. Je regagnai ma chambre et entreprit de me vêtir.

Je me tenais prête quelques minutes, plus tard. Je poussai un dernier soupir, et descendis rejoindre Hanabi et mon père. Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur moi, son regard semblait accabler et vide. Je savais qu'il l'avait considéré comme son fils, et aurait aimé l'avoir comme héritier. Les deux branches avaient fini par se réconcilier, après son combat contre Naruto.

Mon cousin m'avait énormément appris, j'avais pu faire mes preuves devant mon père et le garçon que j'admirais. J'avais fini par changer. Nous passions de nombreuses heures à nous entrainer tous les deux, il n'a jamais cessé de m'encourager et de me pousser à me dépasser. À présent, je n'ai plus personne pour me guider.

Tout les membres du clan étaient réunis pour lui rendre hommage. On ne pouvait distinguer, la branche principale de la secondaire. Ne l'aurais-tu pas souhaiter, voir l'union des branches ? Ma sœur, qui a toujours été forte, arborait une mine triste, les yeux rougis. Elle devait avoir pleuré, comme tout le monde. Tu étais son modèle, elle t'avait toujours admiré. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir la consoler.

Je marchais machinalement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je ne remarquai pas que nous étions arrivées. J'aurais su dire combien de temps avais-je marché, des heures, des minutes, des secondes. Mes yeux balayèrent, le cimetière. Je reconnu des silhouettes familières qui m'entouraient, ils m'adressaient tous des regards compatissants et des mots de réconforts. Je restai figée sur le marbre gris de sa tombe.

Son corps y reposait.

Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite sa présence, mais Naruto se tenait près de moi. Une lueur de tristesse et de chagrin se lisait dans ses yeux.

La cérémonie commença par un discours du Sixième Hokage. Je ne parvins pas à me concentrer sur ces paroles. Mon regard se perdit, mon esprit errait quelque part au dessus de toute cette douleur exprimée. Une larme douce et silencieuse coula sur ma joue. Ma vue commença à devenir trouble, et les larmes vinrent avant que je ne puisse songer à les arrêter. Elles coulaient, brulantes. Je les laissai ruisseler, les lèvres étroitement serrées. Soudain, je sentis une main chaude s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, mais je lui rendis son étreinte. Sa dernière phrase achevée, de longues minutes de silences suivirent en hommage au mort.

Les jours défilèrent, mais je me sentais toujours aussi mal. J'arrivais à peine à toucher à ma nourriture. Mes nuits ne cessaient de se ressembler, je me réveillai en sueur le visage pâle. Je le revoyais mourir sous mes yeux, impuissante.

Ce soir-là, je me réveillai à nouveau en sursaut, blême. Je poussai un gémissement, mes yeux baignaient de larmes. Je me levai, m'habilla puis sortit en silence. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, s'engouffrant dans ma chevelure, la faisant virevolter dans toutes les directions. Malgré le fait que les rues étaient plongées dans le silence et l'obscurité, j'avançais dans le village, d'un air machinal.

Je savais où je devais aller.

Je pénétrai dans le cimetière, je distinguai facilement sa pierre dans la pénombre. Je m'agenouillai, les larmes menaçant de déborder à nouveau. J'étais fatiguée de pleurer, fatiguée d'être triste. Soudain, je sursautai en sentant une veste sur mes épaules. Mon cœur fit un bond contre ma poitrine, un doux parfum masculin chatouilla mes narines. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur le vêtement, en reconnaissant son odeur. Je déglutis avec difficulté, Naruto Uzumaki se tenait devant moi. Sa chevelure blonde était éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Je l'observai, incrédule, puis essuya rapidement mes larmes.

-Naru…Naruto, soufflai-je d'une voix étonnée, que ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, me confia-il. J'ai décidé de sortir un peu, histoire de me changer les idées. Je t'ai vu dans les ruelles, et j'ai tout de suite compris que tu venais ici.

Je restai silencieuse, baissant les yeux.

- Je suis inquiet pour toi, finit-il par dire. Je ne suis pas le seul, Kiba, Shino et Kurenai-sensei se font du souci aussi. Ils t'ont à peine vu depuis l'enterrement...

Je fus envahie par un sentiment de culpabilité. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement.

-Je suis désolée de vous causer du souci, dis-je avec un faux sourire. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée je vais bi…

Mes mots se perdirent, quand je le vis s'installer en tailleur prés de moi. Ses yeux me scrutaient d'un air pénétrant. Je sentis mon cœur chavirer, je détournai le regard.

- Je sais très bien que c'est faux. Je peux voir ta peine et je la ressens également, chuchota-il. Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par dire.

Je restai muette. Je me mordis la lèvre pour réprimander un sanglot tandis qu'une larme solitaire glissa sur ma joue. Je déglutis pour faire passer ce nœud que j'avais à la gorge. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas répondre sans trahir mon angoisse, j'inspirai donc à fond et pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Je …Je n'arrête pas de le revoir mourir devant moi chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, confessai-je.

Soudain, il me prit doucement le menton, pour que je ne cesse de fuir son regard. Je restai tétanisée devant cette soudaine proximité. J'observais chaque détail de son visage. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens, il me regardait avec douceur, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Je repense souvent à toutes ces personnes que j'ai perdue dans ma vie… commença-t-il. Ma mère, mon père, Jiraya. Contrairement à une époque, je ne suis plus aussi seul. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu me construire et faire de cette souffrance une force en ayant la chance de rencontrer des personnes comme Neji et toi.

Je restai sans voix, et me détournai de son regard.

- Tu es la femme la plus courageuse, la plus forte et déterminée que je connaisse, poursuit-il.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond contre ma poitrine, tandis que je l'observai surprise. Il avait tourné la tête, j'aurais juré qu'il rougissait.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, si tu n'avais pas été là à ce moment, confia-t-il. Les mots d'Obito auraient pu finir par m'atteindre...

Il me fit face, mon regard était fixé sur ses yeux bleus . Ils étaient baignés de larmes. Je passai mes doigts sur celles-ci, pour les faire disparaitre. Sa main se posa sur la mienne, et je frissonnai à son contact. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Nous ne sommes plus seul à présent. On ira de l'avant ensemble, lança-il, et puis, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Neji m'a laissé la mission de veiller sur toi. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Hinata.

Mon corps fit parcouru d'une douce chaleur.

Il avait raison.

Mon cousin c'était sacrifié pour nous offrir un nouveau départ, des jours meilleurs.

-Merci, murmurais-je avec un faible sourire.

Ma tête se posa sur son épaule sans que je m'en rende compte. La fatigue commençait à m'envahir. Mes paupières lourdes menaçaient de céder à mon sommeil. Brusquement, je sentis qu'on me soulevait. L'épuisement m'empêchait de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. J'entrouvris doucement mes paupières, et j'aperçus sa crinière blonde, ma tête était posé sur ces épaules. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. J'espérai qu'il comprenait à travers mon étreinte à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante. Je fermai les yeux, sentant mon cœur battre anormalement vite.

J'étais bien avec lui.

Le sacrifice de Neji m'avait permis de me projeter dans l'avenir, peut-être à ces côtés. Je baillai, et finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, je me redressai. Des souvenirs me revirent en mémoire, je songeai pendant un court instant que c'était juste un rêve. Mon cœur s'emballa en le voyant dans un coin contre le mur. Il semblait dormir profondément, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la tête penchée sur le coté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, et de le couvrir d'une couverture.

- Je t'aime Naruto-kun.

Cela me fit sursauter, mais alors que je venais de prononcer ces quelques mots, il soupira bruyamment en guise de réponse. Je fus rassurée quand je m'aperçus qu'il dormait toujours. Je fixai son visage, ses lèvres. J'aimerais tellement qu'elles me soient destinées. Je sentis mon cœur chavirer, les joues brûlantes. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Je retournai dans mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est la fin de cette petite OS. Si vous vous dites punaise pourquoi elle ne l'a pas embrassé, je me demande la même chose *mode fangirl on* xD. J'essaye de rester fidèle au personnage même si ce n'est pas évident d'écrire sur un univers qui n'est pas le sien. J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je suis toujours ravie de vous lire =)

Bientôt pour la suite. Le prochain chapitre se déroule après le film the Last. Naruto invité à manger chez Hyuuga.


End file.
